Harmione: ¡Por favor! Enseñame a bailar
by Eclipsa1214
Summary: Historia 100% HarryxHermione —¿Podemos hablar después? Tengo cosas importantes que hacer. —No, no podemos Hermione. Necesito hablar contigo ahora, es urgente. —Amm... Está bien, supongo que tengo unos minutos. ¿Ocurre algo? —¡Hermione por favor enseñame a bailar. —... ¿Perdón?


Disclaimer:

Hermione y Harry no se casaron y tuvieron cinco hijos. Por lo que es obvio que el universo original no me pertenecer. Pero eso no impide que yo no pueda alterar la realidad a mi antojo.

Narra Harry-

Me despierto por la mañana cinco minutos antes que el despertador como ya es habitual. Llevo toda la semana durmiendo muy tarde y despertando muy temprano. En resumen duermo muy poco. En un principio era molesto, ahora sólo disfruto el tiempo que estoy despierto pensando en la chica de la fiesta del ministerio de la semana pasada.

Hace una semana exactamente hubo una fiesta bastante animada en el ministerio, había luces de colores, unas bandas vinieron a tocar, alcohol, todo era muy festivo. Podría sonar fuera de contexto sin embargo todo tiene una razón. Estábamos celebrando que capturamos al último mortífago el día anterior. Todo el mundo fue. O bueno, eso se supone, Hermione no asistió porque tenía "cosas más importantes que hacer" supongo que simplemente no tenía ganas de ir. El punto es que en esa fiesta vi al amor de mi vida. Si, estaba borracho, pero fue real, sé que no la soñé, mi imaginación no es tan buena como para llegar a tanto honestamente.

Estaba sentado, sólo, en una mesa, mandándole mensajes a Hermione bastante ebrio cuándo la vi. Estaba ahí, tomando un vaso de algo con unas chicas a su alrededor charlando, estaba de espaldas así que sólo pude ver su hermoso cabello recojido en un moño bastante elegante aunque con algunos mechones rebeldes saliendo agraciadamente del mismo. Su vestido asentuaba muy bien sus curvas y mostraba una gran parte de su espalda, sus piernas eran torneadas, la chica era perfecta. Me quedé pasmado y justo cuando decidí acercarme para presentarme ella miró su teléfono y salió del lugar.

Ahí me quedé yo. Sólo, parado en mitad de la pista de baile, ebrio y con frío. No he parado de pensar en ella en todo este tiempo. No pude ver nada de ella bien y tampoco es cómo que la haya reconocido de verla vagar por el ministerio. Lo único que recuerdo claro como el agua es el tatuaje que su vestido me dejaba ver en su espalda, era amplio, por mi visión borrosa no podía saber que forma tenía pero me llamaba bastante la atención.

Salí de mi mundo repleto de ella por el despertador, había pasado cinco minutos pensando en esa chica, no me sorprendía. No le había dicho a nadie sobre ella por miedo a que me dijesen algo. Ellos no lo entenderían, nadie lo hará.

Me levanto dando un suspiro, me doy una corta ducha y me arreglo para salir directo al ministerio cómo todos los días. Tomo mi termo de café recien hecho y salgo en camino a la cabina roja telefónica con la que alguna vez bajamos el señor Weasley y yo al ministerio. Bajo de la cabina, me estiro, saludo a algunos colegas y me pongo a organizar los archivos del viernes.

—¡Hola amigo del alma! Feliz navidad.

Irrumpe Ron en la oficina y me limito a rodar los ojos.

—Me sorprende que aún no sepas tocar una puerta.

Digo vacilándolo un poco pero el me ignora por completo.

—¿No me respondes? Eres un malvado Potter. Anda, cuéntame, ¿Cómo está el mejor amigo del mundo? ¿Fuiste a darle sus regalos a Teddy ayer? ¿Vas ganando en la vida cómo siempre?

—¿En serio? ¿No tienes algo mejor?

—Bueno, perdón por entrar así en tu oficina señor formal. ¡Uff! Si ya hasta hablas como Hermione. Debo para de dejarte juntarte con ella.

—Para suerte mía y de Herms no me mandas. —Digo haciendo rodar la tapa de una botella por mera diversión y Ron me mira mal. —¿Qué? Es cierto, no eres su dueño, no eres el mío. Lo siento amigo, alguien te lo tenía que decir.

—Te juro que llevas tiempo rarísimo hermano, ¿Estás bien?

—Si, Ron muy bien. —Murmuro un tanto inseguro, ¿Estoy bien? —Qué te trae por acá.

—Si... Le diré a tu novia más tarde que se haga cargo tuyo.

—Que Hermione no es mi novia.

—Si, como no... Aún no. Cómo sea. Nos mandaron a reunir a todos, en el punto de reunión general, a la ocho con diez minutos de la mañana.

—Ron.

—¿Si?

—Son las ocho veinte am.

—Oh... Ups.

—¡¿Cómo que "Ups"?! Esta, me la debes.

Dije levantándome de mi asiento y me eché a trotar con Ron a la par. Esto me recordaba a nuestros años en Hogwarts, era divertido ¡Pero esto era el trabajo!

—Eh, a que te gano cabeza de rayo.

Me retó Ron y ambos comenzamos a correr por todos los pasillos del ministerio hasta llegar al ala central.

—¡Perdón por llegar tarde! —Grité llegando primero pero ahí no había nadie más que Hermione. —¿Ya acabó la reunión?

—Empieza en cincuenta minutos. —Sonrió tan tranquila mientras dejaba unos papeles recargados en su falda. —¡Felicidades! Por fin llegas a tiempo a un lugar.

Dijo y tomó un sorbo de agua de su botella, estaba sentada en la nueva fuente central del ministerio.

—¡Llegué!

Gritó Ron antes de que uno de los dos pudiese decir cualquier cosa y se dirigió a mi, me giré molesto.

—Faltan cincuenta minutos.

—Cuarenta y ocho.

—¡Es igual Hermione! El punto es que Ron me trajo aquí cuarenta y ocho minutos antes por...

—Porque yo se lo pedí...

—¿Tu?

—Exacto, ¿Ves? Y tu queriéndome matar a mi.

—¡Fuera de aquí Ron! —Le grité a mi amigo y el me hizo una mala cara mientras se alejaba. —¿Por qué le dijiste que me trajera?

—¡Epa! Cuanta molestia, ¿Estabas con alguien o algo? Puedes irte si quieres y aquello por lo que estás enojado es tan importante.

Dijo fría y me sentí un tanto apenado, ¿En que estaba pensando? Ella es mi mejor amiga, ¡No puedo gritarle de la nada! Ella no es Ron...

—Perdón. —Me rasco la cabeza un tanto apenado. —Estaba acomodando la oficina y sabes que cuando me dispongo a arreglar algo y alguien me interrumpe me pongo de malhumor.

Me excusé falsamente y sonreí bastante avergonzado, Hermione me miró de manera más pacífica.

—Oh... Así que es sólo eso.

—¡Si! Sólo fue eso, ya no tengo nada, ¿Qué necesitabas?

—Mmm... ¡No te creo! Pero para tu suerte no es que tenga mucho tiempo para esto justo ahora. Necesito que me dictes estos datos y me digas si notas algo mal, llevo horas con la sensación de que este documento está mal pero no veo el porqué.

—Pero es sólo una sensación. ¿Y si todo está bien? Ni siquiera sabes bien que estás buscando.

—Sé que es un número. Es poco pero es un gran avance. No sé, ¿Nunca has tenido esa sensación que te hace querer buscar hasta encontrar algo que sabes que está ahí a pesar de que por ahora no lo veas?

Mi mente trajo de vuelta la silueta de aquella chica y sonreí sonrojándome un poco.

—Tal vez tengas razón... Trae acá.

—Gracias por ayudarme.

Mi mejor amiga me regaló una de sus tan adorables y sinceras sonrisas y me senté a su lado en aquella fuente. Tomé la mitad de los papeles del informe y comencé a verlo, a decir verdad todo me parecía correcto, balances, cuentas, presupuestos... Todo era normal ante mis ojos. Pasados unos diez minutos Hermione habló.

—¿Qué tal está Teddy?

Preguntó con un notable tono de interés pese a que no retiró la vista de sus documentos para mirarne a mi. Yo si la miré y sonreí abiertamente, me encanta lo mucho que se preocupa por mi y Teddy. Ella es cómo una segunda madre para él.

—¡Muy bien! Le he visto ayer para darle sus regalos de navidad, me preguntó por ti, cuándo te vería, porque no habías ido a casa de los Weasley, etc. ¡Por cierto! Feliz navidad Herms, ¿Te gustó su regalo?

Ella sonrió y quitando la vista de sus documentos para al fin mirarme tomó el collar entre sus manos y me lo mostró con orgullo. Teddy estaba aprendiendo a hacer collares y le había hecho uno muy lindo a Herms.

—No voy a quitármelo nunca.

Su voz estaba plagada de cariño y me hizo sentir confortable, un calor que sólo estando con ella sentía. Podría estar obsesionado con la chica misteriosa sin embargo siempre sentiría algo por Hermione... ¡Una gran amistad!

La miré directamente a los ojos y me encontré rápidamente perdido en su mirada, siempre me han gustado sus ojos, ¡Son únicos! Es decir, los de Ginny igualmente eran color marrón sin embargo los de Hermione eran diferentes en todos los aspectos. Mientras que a Ginny no le gustaba el contacto visual, con Hermione esta siempre ha sido nuestra forma de conectarnos, los ojos de Ginny me trasmitían energía exponencial los de Hermione una calma indescriptible... Desde que terminó la guerra he preferido vivir en paz debido a que siento que una pareja romántica debería ser un refugio seguro, no un campo de batalla, el mundo ya es lo suficientemente duro.

—Estoy seguro de que eso lo hará muy feliz. —Dije agachando la vista sonriendo aún más. Me encanta tener momentos así con ella. —Por cierto, ¿Por qué no hicimos esto en tu oficina o en la mía?

La empujé un poco para que me pusiese atención y ella se limitó a responder mientras analizaba con lupa aquél papel entre sus manos... En serio, tenía una lupa, no sé de dónde o porqué llevaba una lupa. Pero analizaba esa hoja con una maldita lupa.

—Porque dentro de cualquiera de las dos me hubieses sacado plática y hubiésemos perdido la noción del tiempo como ya es usual. Esta vez no podemos hacer eso. Ya sabes, reunión sorpresa y eso.

Asentí y miré al frente, había muchísima gente ya amontonada en el lugar.

—¿Cómo ahora? Porque creo que esto está por empezar.

Hermione miró el reloj de mano que le regalé en su cumpleaños el año pasado y habló.

—Faltan dos minutos. Muy bien. Ve a buscar a Ron y acomódense. Gracias por intentarlo.

Me quitó los papeles de las manos y me dio un beso en la mejilla acercándose a una compañera suya. Yo por mi parte si fui a buscar a Ron y nos pusimos un poco atrás de todos para poder ver todo bien.

—¿Qué crees que sea? ¿Cerrarán el ministerio?

—Ron... ¿En serio?

—Bueno yo que sé, estoy nervioso... Apenas me iban a ascender.

—¡Oh cállate!

Golpeé su brazo y el ministro comenzó a hablar.

—¡Buenos días! No quiero quitarles mucho de su tiempo. Sólo se les ha reunido aquí debido a que dentro de una semana exactamente estarán aquí jefes de cada departamento del MACUSA y se organizará un baile formal en este lugar. La presencia de todos es completamente necesaria ya que ellos darán unos discursos y consejos a cerca de su área de acción que todos podemos tomar de una forma u otra. De igual manera los jefes de cada departamento de nuestro ministerio están obligados a dar un discurso. No hay mucho más que agregar, cualquier duda pueden consultarla conmigo. Se les enviarán invitaciones formales a sus casas con toda la información necesaria y pases para dos persona. Ustedes y si lo desean un acompañante. Gracias por su atención. A trabajar tan duro como siempre.

Mi mente colapsó y sentí a mi cuerpo inundarse de una felicidad inmensa. ¡Quizá podría volver a verla! Todo bien, podría verla, presentarme, hacerla caer a mis pies con "los encantos Potter" que según algunas revistas tengo, hablar, bromear con ella, hacernos novios, casarnos y tener una hermosa familia. Pero espera... Es una fiesta, formal, ¡¿Y si ella quiere bailar?! ¡Yo no sé bailar, hace años que no bailo, nunca lo hice bien, necesito ayuda.

—¿Hermano estás bien?

—¡Hermione!

Ignoré por completo el comentario de Ron y corrí directo en dirección a mi ángel guardián. Ella es mi mejor amiga, ella me entendería. Tal vez debía contarle a cerca de la chica Pero valdría la pena. Hermione sabría que hacer.

—Hermione, espera por favor.

Corrí y corrí detrás de ella gritando si nombre para que se parase y así yo pudiese alcanzarla, me faltaba el aire, estaba agitado, estaba preocupado, estaba pálido, sin embargo y para variar ella parecía no notarlo.

Estando algo más cerca de ella y al parecer escucharme Hermione se paró y se giró, pero ni siquiera se dedicó a mirarme, ni por un segundo. Igualmente agradecí que se detuviese debido a que pude alcanzarla.

—Harry... ¿Podemos hablar en un rato más? Tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

Dijo organizando ese maldito archivo. Yo, aún batallando por recuperar el aliento con las manos en las rodillas, respiraba entrecortadamente, aún estaba agitado.

—No, no podemos. Necesito hablar contigo, es urgente.

Mi linda castaña se extrañó y por primera vez en esa charla se dignó a verme. Ella se desconcertó. Supongo que al verme tan angustiado, con la cara teñida de color rojo y no exactamente por haber corrido tanto, ella me conocía.

—Amm... Está bien, supongo que tengo unos minutos. ¿Ocurre algo?

—¡Hermione por favor enseñame a bailar!

—... ¿Perdón?

Hermione se sorprendió y me miró más que confundida. Era normal, después de todo le dije más de una vez que Harry Potter y bailar no se mezclaban.

—Por favor. Lo necesito.

—Y yo necesito terminar de analizar esto y empezar el discurso que nos acaban de pedir, ¿No te jode? No tengo tiempo ahora Harry.

—Por favor, sólo una mini clase y ya, ¿Si? Te lo ruego.

—No vas a aprender en una sola clase, ¿Qué crees que es esto? ¿Quidditch? Bailar toma tiempo, dedicación, pasión y varias clases. Más para ti que según recuerdo eres un pésimo bailarin.

Me miró de pies a cabeza y me hinqué frente a ella.

—¡Por favor Hermione!

Grité y todas las personas que aún quedaban ahí se giraron a vernos.

—Harry levántate de ahí, todos nos están viéndo.

—Por favor, eres lo único que me queda, mi única opción, por lo menos dejame invitarte a comer para explicarte todo. Por favor Hermione

—¡Esta bien! Si acepto ir a comer, ¿Te levantas?

—Eh... Probablemente si.

—Está bien, acepto. ¡Pero sólo vamos a comer! Depende de lo que me digas ahí si acepto tal vez ayudarte o no, ¿Queda claro? —Asentí nervioso, parecía estresada. —Si yo fuera tu me iría inventando una buena historia... Te veo a la hora de comer.

Dijo y salió rápidamente del lugar. ¡Había aceptado! Sólo ir a comer, pero era un gran avance. Sonreí viéndola alejarse, era lindo saber que siempre podía contar con ella. Con paso calmado me dirigí directo a mi oficina, no tenía prisa después de todo. Al llegar arreglé lo que tenía pendiente, jugué un rato en lo que era nuestra hora de comida. Habría llevado a Hermione a desayunar en lugar de comer pero era muy poco tiempo para rogarle y además ella normalmente no desayuna cuándo está estresada como parece ser hoy y un cuarenta por ciento de sus días. La única forma de asegurarme que desayune es yendo a desayunar con ella pero esta semana hemos estado algo ocupados, no puedo asegurar nada.

Suena el timbre de comida, terminé el trabajo por hoy (Espero que Hermione igual), me levanto, sacudo mi uniforme y me dirijo a recogerla a su departamento. Toco con delicadeza en su oficina.

—¡Adelante!

Escucho su voz a través de la puerta y sonrío. Entro y la veo anotando algunas cosas.

—No lo olvidaste, ¿Cierto?

Pregunto pero ella levanta la mano haciéndome una seña, si alguien más la viera no entendería nada, pero yo la conozco, a ella y todos sus movimientos, eso quiere decir que me calle. Así lo hago, miro al suelo unos segundos en lo que ella termina en lo que sea que está haciendo, me dirijo a una de sus estanterías, al lado de sus libros está una foto nuestra, sólo de nosotros dos. Sonrío, yo tengo la misma en mi oficina, que coincidencia, nunca me había dado cuenta.

—No, no lo he olvidado. —Dice levantándose. Dejo de mirar nuestra foto y le presto atención. —Si lo hubiese hecho no habría terminado el discurso ahora. Toma mi abrigo y vámonos.

Dice casi ordenándome y río, ella me mira con cara de pocos amigos pero sigo feliz, me emcanta cuando le pido algo y empieza con sus aires de superioridad, es demasiado adorable. Hermione toma unos papeles a la par que yo tomo lo que me pidió. Le abro la puerta y ella pasa delante de mi, cierro la puerta de su oficina y subimos al mundo muggle a por mi vehículo.

Salimos de la cabina telefónica roja y ella me sigue a buscar mi camioneta. Subimos a ella.

—Sigo sin entender por qué compraste una camioneta con siete asientos.

Dice colocándose el cinturón. Aquí vamos otra vez.

—Te lo he dicho, es útil y cómodo.

—Pero son demasiados asientos.

—Pues aquí cabemos muy bien Ron, Luna, Ginny, Draco, Neville, tu y yo. No le veo el lado malo a eso.

—No hay nada malo, sólo no lo entiendo, nunca subirás a la mitad de los que mencionaste aquí. Draco aún le tiene miedo a los coches. Además casi no tienes espacio para hechar cosas.

—Nunca hecho "cosas" pero en cualquier caso los asientos pueden recostarse para meter hasta un colchón ahí, aparte, el cofre es igual un maletero, es un coche eléctrico.

—Ya sé que es un coche eléctrico.

Responde mirándome casi ofendida, ella me ayudó a escoger la mejor opción pero ella votaba por la versión de cinco asientos, no siete. Seguimos la discusión hasta que ella deja el tema. Seguimos hablando un poco más hasta llegar a su restaurante favorito, sé que se va a burlar pero de verdad necesito su ayuda.

Bajo del coche a abrirle la puerta y le extiendo mi mano para que pueda bajar con facilidad, no es de asombrarse que después por la calle nos confundan con una pareja.

—Si que debes necesitar mucho mi ayuda con esto.

Dice cuándo le recorro la silla para que se siente.

—¡Oye! Siempre soy un caballero contigo.

Reclamo y tomo asiento frente a ella en una mesa para dos pegada a una ventana con una vista preciosa en el segundo piso del restaurante. Su mesa favorita.

—Lo sé. Pero ni siquiera preguntaste a dónde quería ir, decidiste traerme aquí, reservar mi mesa favorita y hacer todo lo que haces normalmente. ¿De casualidad no tienes algún obsequio que te ayude a ganar más puntos?

Pregunta divertida y reviso en mi bolsillo, afortunadamente si, su chocolate favorito (que casualmente es mi segundo favorito de igual manera), está ahí. Se lo extiendo y ella lo recibe muerta de risa.

—Esto no ha sido a propósito.

Me excuso pero ella sigue riendo, por la curiosa coincidencia supongo. Minutos después nos atienden, ordenamos lo habitual y llega mi momento.

—Bien señor Potter. ¿Qué es lo que lo impulsa a querer aprender el arte de la danza?

Pregunta tan seria como puede forzándose a no reir. Doy un suspiro.

—¿Recuerdas la fiesta a la que no fuiste? Es decir, la última porque normalmente no asistes a ninguna. —Hermione sonríe y asiente. —Bueno, vi a una hermosa chica cuándo ya estaba borracho. No he parado de pensar en ella todo el tiempo, a toda hora desde que la vi. Tengo la esperanza de poder volverla a ver en esta fiesta, de este domingo. Pero ¿Qué haré si la veo? Es una fiesta formal, debo imvitarla a bailar o algo así, pero yo no sé bailar. Ayuda a mi pobre alma atormentada por favor Hermione.

Pido quejándome desastrosamente, ella me mira negando con una expresión que me es imposible descifrar. Es increíble cómo a pesar de conocerla tan bien aún no la conozco del todo.

Parece querer hablar pero nos traen nuestras bebidas, vino para los dos después de un exhaustivo lunes nunca viene mal. Se queda callada por unos segundos y mira por la ventana miestras bebe un poco de su copa. Vuelve a hablar sin dejar de mirar el exterior, los rayos de sol dan sobre su rostro haciendo un gran contraste con la iluminación algo oscura del restaurante. Me parece curioso como el restaurante que más le gusta a Herms es un lugar de tan alta fribolidad. Cuándo me lo dijo apenas podía creerlo hasta que vine con ella y descubrí el porqué. La comida del lugar es exquisita, supongo que le gustan más los platillos que el lugar pero sigue siendo raro que no pida las cosas para llevar y siempre coma aquí.

—Así que todo este tiempo se ha tratado de una chica. —Responde de repente aún sin prestarme demasiada atención. —Debí saberlo. —Dice más para ella que para mi cómo si se acabase de dar cuenta de algo. —¿Y cómo es ella?

Pregunta mirándome de reojo con una expresión tan... ¿Esquiva? Supongo que sería una buena forma de describir aquello. El punto de esto es que me hizo sentir un escalofrío por toda la médula y me enderecé en mi asiento rogando por no haber hecho algo mal. Pese a esa sensación me pareció bastante notable el hecho del donaire que aclamaba con la misma mirada con la que me había quitado el aliento, ¿Cúando y dónde había aprendido a expresarse así?

La comida llegó a nuestra mesa rápidamente por lo que comimos en silencio unos minutos (cosa rara entre nosotros) hasta que ambos terminamos nuestros platillos y pude responder.

—Bueno... Su piel era un tanto clara, o eso creo, su cabello no era rubio, es todo lo que puedo asegurar, era un tanto alta, usaba tacones y un vestido de espalda abierta. Ya te he dicho que estaba borracho y la luz no ayudaba, no recuerdo muy bien cómo es.

Hermione asintió pesadamente y musitó algo por lo bajo que no pude descifrar, supuse que estaría pensando.

—¿Y por qué quieres conocerla?

Preguntó mirándome fijamente y me puse un tanto nervioso. Justo en ese momento recogieron los platos y ambos pedimos un postre.

—Porque... Yo que sé. Es linda, elegante, con un tatuaje blanco hermoso en su espalda y una experiencia nueva en mi vida. Sólo he salido con Ginny y Cho. Quiero nuevos horizontes en mi vida. —Nos traen nuestros postres. Hermione comienza a comer su helado y yo apenas y toco la cuchara de mi pay. —Además una vez me dijiste que aprender a bailar me serviría toda mi vida y tenías razón así que por favor ayudame Herms.

Hermione me miró por un segundo y continuó comiendo su helado sin prisa alguna.

—Interesante.

Es lo único que responde y sigue comiendo su helado, desespero un poco y la presiono para que hable.

—¿Interesante bien? O, ¿Interesante mal?

—Sólo interesante.

—¿Eso quiere decir que me ayudarás? —Pregunto pero no obtengo respuesta. —¿Hermione? ¿Vas a ayudarme? —Sigue sin haber siquiera una reacción. —¡Hermione responde!

—¿Quieres una respuesta?

Pregunta un tanto desafiante pero mis nervios actuan de lleno por mi.

—Claro.

—No.

Responde con prisa y vuelve a su postre.

—¡Hermione...!

—Te pedí que me acompañaras a las clases varias veces, a mis clases Harry, sólo necesitabas ir un día, aprender cosas básicas y por lo menos ya tendría algo por donde empezar a instruirte, no sabes nada.

—¡Por eso te necesito! Eres la única que sabe enseñarme bien.

—Sin chantajes Potter.

Me dice levantando la vista pero sigo, debo conseguirlo.

—No estoy chantajeandote. Es una realidad, bailé mejor contigo en broma en la tienda de campaña que en el baile de navidad que era algo importante. Eres la única capaz de mostrarme la cosas de manera que pueda entenderlas. Eres la única que logra enseñarme cómo lo necesito porque eres la única que me conoce tan bien como para saberlo.

Digo agachando la mirada intentando darle aunque sea un poco de lástima. Escucho su cuchara ser dejada en el vaso vacío de helado y a ella dar un largo suspiro, ¿Lo logré?

—Está bien, te ayudaré. —Dice un tanto fastidiada y yo celebro internamente. —Entiendo que necesitas cambiar de entorno y conseguir a alguien que te muestre todo de otra forma... ¡Otra forma!

Dice y sus ojos se abren grandes a más no poder. Saca su varita y lanzando un discreto aquamenti pone un poco de agua a su copa antes vacía. Saca los expedientes con los que lleva peleándose todo el día y los pone detrás de la copa a contra luz de los rayos de sol. Hace una exclamación, cambia un número y hace las cuentas, parecen ser correctas debido a que está desternillante de emoción. Se ve adorable cuándo es feliz.

—¿Lo conseguiste?

—Si. Tu igual. A veces te odio por eso.

Responde y yo me regocijo de gusto ante mi logro por dentro.

—Es el encanto Potter.

Hermione rueda los ojos pero igual parece feliz de pasar tiempo de calidad con su mejor amigo.

—Vas a ponerme toda tu atención Harry. Quiero que hoy arregles ropa cómoda y la metas en una maleta para llevarla mañana a la oficina, saliendo iremos a mi casa para poder empezar a instruirte. No quiero retrasos, ni demoras, ni cancelaciones, no queremos perder ni un sólo segundo útil para hacer hasta lo imposible contigo.

—Sabía que podía contar contigo.

—Sabes que siempre puedes, no sé porque siempre accedes a mis caprichos cuando sabes que la repsuesta a lo que sea que vayas a pedirme será un si.

—Porque siempre es un si proque sé cómo hablarte. —Digo y Hermione me ve terriblemente mal. —Además de que me gusta tratarte cómo la reina que eres por el favor que sea que me vayas a hacer Hermione. Merlín, nunca me dejas terminar y me haces quedar muy mal frente a tu brillante mente.

Sonríe un tanto sonrojada y le devuelvo el gesto emocionado. Pago la cuenta y subimos en la camnioneta para poder llevarla a su casa. Por más que en un inicio le pedí que se mudara conmigo nunca aceptó, era por su protección cuándo aún había mortífagos pero ella nunca entenderá lo que es ser un poco débil a propósito. Es demasiado independiente para esa mierda. Llegamos a su casa y la acompañado hasta la puerta.

—Entonces mañana a la hora de la salida con mi maleta, ¿Cierto?

—Así es. Pero supongo que nos veremos en el desayuno para hablar.

—Dalo por hecho ricitos. —Nos damos un beso en la mejilla y me alejo poco a poco. —Nos vemos mañana

Me despido y veo cómo entra a casa, cuándo me cercioro de que está a salvo encerrada en su casa parto con camino a la mía. Siento que mañana será un día pesado pero no puedo quitar una sonrisa boba de mi rostro. Espero que esto de verdad valga la pena.


End file.
